Night of the Flesh Eaters
by Tanokki
Summary: AU, off-screen character death, zombies. After the dead rise, it's up to a group of survivors to survive until the military comes. However, life isn't as easy as they thought...
1. Chapter 1

**Tanokki here! There will be nothing adult and no swearing other than the occasional "Aw crap". Also, some sections will be extra gory, so I'll mark those for the casual readers. Oh, and a few OCs, but they'll just be minor and most die within two chapters after first appearance. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic the hedgehog characters. If I did, I'd kill off Amy.**

_Night of the Flesh Eaters_

Prologue: Prelude to doom

**July 12****th****, 2010**

**St. Charles Family Arena**

**9:30 P.M.**

**Time before mass infection begins: 2 days**

It was all planned out. Jet knew this. Which is what made the fact that his Albatross friend was missing even stranger. He and his girlfriend/partner in crime, Wave, had been waiting for about an hour, and the fact that Storm wasn't here during their best heist yet was disturbing. You see, the president was attending the Weird Al concert and since none of his aids could stand the guy (as a note, the two birds enjoyed some of his songs, although they didn't enjoy the one about not illegally downloading his songs, being thieves), and the president only had some secret service agents that could be easily taken out by Storm, and they could get his cash and maybe some weird al stuff. However, they were missing the key member to this operation. They waited another two hours.

"Oh forget it! We'll just try his limo tomorrow, with or without that moron!" said Jet, who was being a bit impatient. They then went inside to watch the concert.

**Simcoe Labs**

**1 day, 30 min. until mass infection.**

Storm knew he shouldn't have followed the man who told him about how he was very rich and didn't believe in security systems. Still, he took a chance, and he was inside some sort of cell, with men yelling outside, along with gunshots.

"All right, a prison break!" he said. However, his happiness was crushed when his door flew open, and he saw four men, each with a rifle. One of them gave him a blindfold. The last thing Storm heard was one of the men apologizing. Then a loud shot and Storm moved no more.

**Aztec Theater**

**1 day until mass infection.**

Miles was running for his life again. It seemed that that was his purpose in life. Get called a freak by locals. Get chased into the outskirts of town. Take boat back to Cocoa Island. Find new town. Lather rinse and repeat. Some people would say his life was bad. However aside from the occasional knife wound, he found his life fun.

"Heh, you guys are the slowest bunch yet!" he said before using his twin tails to propel him faster and away from the mob. As he sat on his boat, he thought to himself about life.

"It may not be the best life, but at least it can't get any worse." H said with a smile.

Little did he know, he was dead wrong, as things were about to get very messy.

**Time until Mass infection begins: 7 hours.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tanokki here again! In this chapter, things start to get messy**_**. **_** Also, I think it will be prudent to note that the zombies range from slow and unintelligent to fast and cunning. So if you see a large group of people, well, expect a slaughter. One last thing: HYPNO TOAD COMMANDS YOU TO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters or elements from the series.**

**July 14****th****, 2010**

**Babylon Ruins, Australia**

**4 Hours until Mass Infection**

"Jet, I'm worried about Storm. He's been gone for two days" Wave said, as she and Jet were watching TV.

"Ah, he'll be fine." Jet replied, "But, if it makes you feel better I'll call his cell phone." H added, before dialing Storm's number. However, they then heard his cell phone ringing under some magazines. "Alright, Storm's missing. I guess we should go and find him?" Jet said, a little worry slipping out. Wave nodded, and they started toward the door.

**Cocoa Island**

**3 Hours until mass infection**

Miles was attempting to sing "Gump" while working on his computer programming. Normally he would only do minor programming, but today, he was attempting to finish his robot. It had been hard enough keeping everyone off his island, but the technology they left after they "went" helped. Plus, creating the rumor that a ghostly fox with two tails that would rip of your arm helped keeping others from retuning. Now that he almost finished his robot, he was sure that he wouldn't have to worry about others, except for when he dressed as a normal raccoon and went to their towns for food and entertainment. "DONE!" he shouted exuberantly. Unfortunately for him, the robot then jumped out his window and ran off.

*sigh* "Another one. Maybe I should just leave this place. The robots will probably end up on one of the smaller islands beaches, and they'll march right in here." He said. After a few moments of thinking, he left for his boat, fully aware it would take about an hour to get there without being spotted.

**Winrock Mall, Albuquerque**

**1 hour until mass infection**

Jet and Wave were walking in the mall, following a tracking device Wave got in Storm's bloodstream via flu shot, and thy accidentally walked right into a fox with two tails, who seemed to be enjoying the whole 'Not being attacked' thing. "Sorry about that" he said quickly, worried his mistake would cause him to be chased away. He hen ran off.

"Well, that was weird." Jet commented. He then noticed Wave staring at the tracking device.

"I think he's close, although the scanners having some trouble staying locked. I think he might be bleeding." she said.

**. Time until Mass Infection: 10 Minutes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tanokki here, once again! Wow, two in a day. You know what would be nice? Some reviews! **

**Winrock Mall, Albuquerque**

**5 minutes until mass infection**

Wave was getting worried. Storm was close, but the signal was about to run out, and that meanthe was almost out of blood, so how was he still moving? Her thought process was interrupted by a troubling announcement from the mall intercoms.

"Attention shoppers, a large mob is heading into the mall's vicinity. Please report to the mall basement immediately." the intercom said. The crowd, already slightly freaked out by that intercom, became terrified once a woman came in yelling "RUN! THEY'RE KILLING AND EATNG PEOPLE!" she said, before collapsing. At about that time the crowds went crazy and started running toward the exits, while a group of intelligent people stayed behind, which included Jet, Wave, and Miles characters and a group of characters that will probably last a few chapters. They decided the best move, if it was a mob of cannibals, they should lock themselves in the gun shop at the top floor, which also a window showing the front of the mall.

"So…." Jet started "How about introductions? I'm Jet, and..." he pointed at Wave"...this is my girlfriend Wave." Jet said. "And I literally ran into you earlier." Wave said to Miles.

"Err… s-sorry about that. I was looking around and was ah…slightly distracted." He managed to say. Needless to say, he was worried about getting attacked or kicked out, and with cannibals on the loose, and having seen that pink hedgehog spontaneously explode, he'd rather not be alone. "A-anyway I'm ah Miles, but most people I know call me 'The evil twin tailed fox ghost who must be vanquished and beheaded.' Needless to say I'm not very popular back home." Tails finished. However, before other could introduce them to help the plot moaning was heard. Then they ran into the store and barricaded the door, when they turned around and looked at the window, they were horrified.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tanokki here! Prologue's over and now we get to the first chapter and first gore scene. So get ready, cause it gets messy from here on out. Also, you'll occasionally see a notice of how many chapters till a major character death. As a final note, I'm**

**Probably wrong on the details of this mall, but I just need a shopping mall name from Albuquerque.**

**Gun shop, Winrock Mall, Albuquerque**

** Normal POV**

The group looked out of the window to see the crowd that fled the mall being turned into a bloody splatter, with people being ripped to pieces, throats being sliced, and the smallest ones being completely devoured. Needless to say, that was about the time when Miles, being the youngest of the group vomited, despite having seen cannibalism before, this was almost two much for him. Meanwhile, a red Armadillo in the group, who was about 26, started mumbling something. The girl next to him, an orange echidna about the same age, recognized it as prayer, and was about to say something, but at that point, the fox spoke up.

"Someone's in here…"

**Miles' POV**

It was true. I had heard a whimper of sorts from behind the counter.

"It came from behind the counter." I said. "I hope it's no more of those zombies. Especially since I'm not good-"I would have finished, but at about that time the Armadillo spoke up.

"Hey! Can we just get these weapons and go, I don't wane end up looking like Lieutenant Dan anytime soon." He said, in a voice that was a mixture of annoyance and fear.

"While I do agree with you, I would like to point out that _I don't know how to use any of these weapons." _I said in a neutral tone.

"Oh. Well, I'll teach you once we get out of the direct line of fire. And let me guess, you want to find the person in here. But I'll tell you one thing here and now. The only way to kill a zombie is to remove the head or destroy the brain. And it just might be someone you know. Well they are gone. Only the bodies are reanimated. The souls along with the memories are still in heaven or hell. So try not to hesitate too much." The armadillo said, finishing his speech.

"….Just who are you and how do you know so much?" A weasel asked. The Armadillo smirked.

"My name's Mighty T. Anthony. As for your second question, I play a lot of zombie games." He said. Hearing one of his favorite subjects, Jet started talking.

"Really?" he asked. I'd go on with what they were talking about, but I'd end up boring myself.

**Normal POV**

While Jet and Mighty were talking, Wave decided to find the source of the noise Miles alerted them to. You she looked behind the desk counter to find a female rabbit about the age of Miles crying behind the desk. A few feet away from the girl was a gun next to the body of an older female rabbit with a hole in her head, lifeless eyes and bared teeth.

"That's disgusting! There's a dead zombie over here! Oh and there's also a crying girl." She yelled. The others came over to see this for themselves, the first being there the orange echidna, named Tikal.

**Tikal's POV**

I knew something was wrong the moment I got over here. This young girl was crying next to the now permanently dead corpse of what I assumed was her mother. I decided it would be best to try and comfort the girl.

"Hello" I said slowly as I approached the girl. "I'm Tikal. What's your name?" I asked gently.

"C-c-cream." She slowly stuttered out. Good, I'm making progress. But I should still be gentle as I try to get answers.

"Well, Cream, I think I know what happened here but could you please give us some details?" I said. However, she then burst into tears.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I HEARD SOME MOANING AND CHEESE YELLING IN FEAR AND SHE WAS EATING CHEESE AND SHE WENT AFTER ME AND-"After that she started bawling again and I did my best to comfort her. Soon, it seemed that we had gotten the guns we needed and I decided to ask Cream, who had calmed down enough to help us, to come with us, although we all agreed we weren't going to leave her here alone, although I wouldn't mind leaving that ignorant weasel guy . I mean, he still hasn't said what his name, but he got angry when I called him "Weasel guy". Still, it wouldn't be nice to leave him to be eaten by zombies. Anyway, I went to talk to Cream.

"Hey Cream." I said. "I've got something to talk to you about."

"Y-yes?" she nervously responded. She was obviously worried she would be in trouble or what she did.

"Easy." I said to calm her down. "Listen, we're fairly sure we can get out through the parking garage without getting attacked by the zombies, and we want to know if you're coming with us. And no, you won't be in trouble for hooting a zombie, because the zombie is just a moving body, but the soul of the person is not there, so you didn't really kill anyone. So, are you coming?" I finished with the blunt question. Thankfully, Cream didn't take long to choose.

"Yes, I'll come with you." She said. Then the new group of six left for he parking garage, preparing for the future.

**2 hours later **

**?'s point of view**

** "**Yes, that's right, five other survivors. Is termination requested? Yes sir, I will remain on standby and contact you incase anything else happens." The phone clicked off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to another chapter of "Night of the Flesh Eaters"! Thanks' to Koollolly for the character "Crystal the Cat", who will be appearing as an on and off cameo! Also, I've recently released a one shot that takes place after "Night of the Flesh Eaters" and in the beginning of "Tails of the world". It stars Banjo, Kazooie, Pigmon (from Ultra Man), the Mighty(NotFE), not the Tails of the World one, and Tikal(TotW), with special guest appearances from Conker, Tooty, and Cream(TotW). It's called "Tubthumping", and can be found in the Sonic-Banjo Kazooie crossover section. And as they say on Skaroo: EXTERMINATE! Warning: This chapter is shorter than others due to limited time.**

CREAM POV

I was still depressed about this whole situation. The others think it's because I had to shoot my mother, but it's more than that. For one thing, my father worked at a place called "Umbilical". They used stem cell research in an attempt to cure cancer.

Unfortunately, their attempts included an injection into a test subject made of modified stem cells. The cells were able to cure cancer, but had a side effect of what seemed to be death, but a few minutes later the person awoke. But it wasn't a person anymore.

That was ignored, and they snuck it into certain medications. What I'm trying to say is that if my family had spoken up, this would have been mostly avoided.

It really kind of… what was that?

"Guys? I just heard something." I said in a panicky voice. We then saw a male fox with brown fur, holding a shot gun running towards us.

"Get down!" he yelled at us. We ducked, and heard two gunshots and a thud behind us. We turned around and there was a dead zombie that was once my mother.

"But…she was a zombie..that's why she ate…cheese and tried to kill….." I said, my voice cracking up.

"Really?" the male fox said with a peak of interest. "Must be a new stage of the virus. Wonder if Crystal found it yet…" he mused.

As Tikal bent down to comfort me, Mighty walked over to the fox.

"And you would be?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Call me T.B. I'd tell you my full name, but I think it would be best to make sure there's no emotional attachment seeing as to what I'm here for…" he said, shaking Might's hand.

"And what would that be?" Mighty asked. I wasn't sure of this. His next words, while shocking, weren't that bad.

"I'm here to get any survivors out of this building, and remotely activate the doors to let the zombies in, and then blow em back to hell. In other words, a suicide mission." He said, somehow still wearing a smile.

"And you're happy of that because?" Mighty asked, half shocked.

"Because my friend, I'm going to a better place. Also, I always wanted to go out in an explosion killing a bunch of zombies. Now, if you run into a cat with dark purple hair and golden eyes, tell her T wanted her to have this." He said, holding out a book with the title Hamlet.

"I planned to read all the works of shakespere before I died. Finished this one an hour ago. It was the last one, and I knew she wanted to read it someday. Now, off you go. There's a truck in the parking garage that says S.O.Z.R.F. on it. Take it out of this place, and remember this place goes in a half hour.

"Wait!" I yelled! "Why do this?"

He smiled before saying "Salus Populi Lex Esto. That's Latin for : The welfare of the people shall be the supreme law. That's how I live."

See Ya!" He said, before tossing Jet his gun and running off.

Under his jacket, you could see a purple box with the letters C-4 on it. This guy must have been crazy. However, the visible C-4 proved his point, so we ran into the parking garage.

Mighty POV

I ran as fast as I could, and ended up being in the front, followed by Miles.

"You're pretty fast!" I told him. He nodded, and smiled.

"Yah, being stuck on an island with scientists who want to probe you, Amish rip-offs, and cannibals let's you get fairly fast." He said.

We then ran towards the parking garage.


End file.
